The variety of computing device configurations continues to increase. From traditional desktop personal computers to mobile phones, game consoles, set-top boxes, tablet computers, and so on, the functionality available from each of these configurations may vary greatly.
Consequently, traditional display techniques that were developed for one configuration may not be as well suited for another configuration. For example, display techniques that were previously utilized for devices having significant memory resources may be ill-suited for devices having fewer resources.